Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
by theREALBenson007
Summary: Five years after Heartbreak Warfare. Things are going great for the Mitchell clan. However, when Tom's co-conspriter acts on their plan, how will the Mitchell's cope? I own nothing.
1. It's not the storm before the calm

Things were going great for the Mitchell's.

Avery and Benson were now five and had quite the personalities on them.

Benson, had taken interest in Football and Beca and Chloe were planning on placing him in flag football in the fall.

Avery loved music and was always with Beca in the in-home studio.

Beca and Chloe were still madly in love with each other. There was no doubt that they weren't going to be separated.

They decided to have another baby and with Beca's egg and Chloe's brother, Nate's, sperm, Chloe was pregnant again...and this time, only one baby.

Everything was wonderful, yet, unware to them, there was an erie presence lurking above them. One that would change their lives again.


	2. Hush-a-bye Mountain

Despite Beca bringing in most of the income, Chloe still enjoyed directing Broadway shows. She was at one tonight, leaving Beca with the kids.

Beca knew the bedtime routine, but tonight was the first time that it was raining.

" _It'll be Becs, if they're asleep, then they won't wake up._ " Chloe said.

"I know, but you're better at the thunderstorm relaxation thing." " _Baby, I gotta go. Just remember, 'Favorite Things' and it will work out. I love you_."

"I know. Love you too, stay safe." " _Will do, see you later._ " "Bye."

Beca hung up and sighed, pulling the blanket up higher.

Thunder crashed and in ran Benson and Avery, jumping on the bed.

"Ow fuck!" Beca yelps. "Oopsie." The twins said.

Beca groans.

Around when the twins turned two, they tended to repeat Beca's colorful language. So Chloe created the "Oopsie Jar". Everytime someone swore, someone else would say "Oopsie" and the culprit would have to put a quarter in the jar in the pantry.

"Sorry, you guys just crushed my ribs." Beca says as the two redheads snuggled in her arms as another crash happened.

"Mama, we're scared." Avery said.

"What does Mommy sing again?" Beca asked. " _Favorite Things_...do you not know it?" Benson questions the DJ.

"I do, but between us three, I don't like that song." "Why not?" "It keeps you awake longer than we want."

Beca tickles them. They laugh until another crash occurs.

"Mama?" Benson asks. "Yes Baby?" "Sing us something please?"

Beca thought for a minute.

 **All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two.**

 **Had no intention to do the things weve done.**

 **Funny how it always goes with love, when you dont look, you find.**

 **But then were two of a kind, we move as one.**

 **Were an all time high-**

"Where's that from?" Avery interrupts. "Octopussy." Beca shrugs.

"Oopsie." Benson said.

"Shit, how is that an 'oopsie'?" "Oopsie!"

Beca rolls her eyes, "What about one from _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_?"

"Huh?" Two pairs of bright blue eyes look at her.

"It's a movie about a flying car. God, I have to show you it." Beca said before an even louder crash occurred.

The twins dug themselves deeper into the DJ's embrace.

Beca sighed before beginning to sing:

 **A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain**

 **Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.**

 **It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--**

 **Waiting to sail your worries away.**

 **It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain**

 **And your boat waits down by the quay.**

 **The winds of night so softly are sighing--**

 **Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.**

 **So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.**

 **Wave good-bye to cares of the day.**

 **And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain**

 **Sail far away from lullaby bay.**

She looked and saw that the twins had fallen asleep. She smiled before falling asleep herself.


	3. History Is Made At Night

**A/N I don't own History Is Made At Night! It belongs to NBC's SMASH. Just to clarify, whenever Chloe is singing, the lyrics are italicized.**

When Chloe got home, she wanted to sleep as long as possible. She was almost halfway through this pregnancy and found herself more tired than she was with the twins.

She went upstairs and saw the light on. Quietly, she opened the door and almost let out an "awe".

Both Benson and Avery had their heads each on one of Beca's shoulders. Beca was asleep too, arms wrapped around a twin.

Chloe took a picture before going over and kissing Beca's forehead.

Beca stirs. She opened one eye and closed it. Smiling she said, "Hey."

"I think you might be stuck." Chloe giggles.

"Yeah. How's munchkin?" Beca asks as Chloe sat down on their bed.

"Was active during the show, but quiet right now. I think she's sleeping." Chloe said.

"She?" "I think that it's a girl." "Do you want to find out next week?" "We should do a gender reveal party and invite everyone."

"Okay," Beca slowly slides herself out from underneath the twins, "I'm going to put them in their beds while you get ready."

Chloe nods and heads into the closet. She changed into shorts and a Saquon Barkley jersey. When she came back out, Beca was walking back into the room.

"Are they both-" "Tucked in and everything."

After getting situated, Beca lay next to Chloe's belly as the taller woman ran her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca hand a hand on her wife's bump. Though the baby had started to kick about a week ago, Beca had yet to feel the baby kick.

"I like Nate for a boy." Beca says rubbing her thumb over the side of Chloe's bump.

"It's cute. I like Natalie for a girl and Eli for a boy." Chloe hums, lost in thought.

"I always kinda liked Hope." Beca says after a few minutes of silence.

"Hope?" "Yeah... I always kinda liked it."

Chloe smiled as she felt a small kick, "I think she likes it too."

"Do you?" "I think that it's cute, but I wanna wait and see what he or she like after they're born. I want to respect them and pick a name that suits them."

"Are you referring to Axel?" "Yeah. I don't want our babies growing up thinking that they have to lie to not only everyone but themselves."

Axel was a writer that Chloe began working with three years ago. He was transgender and had gone through a horrible rape . Chloe, having been a victim herself, helped him out of a dark place.

He got along with Beca so well, that every once in a while, he would babysit the twins so that Beca and Chloe could go on a date.

"They won't." Beca cups her wife's face, "We did that. Axel did that. I'm pretty sure that our children have been been shown that being who you are is more important than what anyone thinks about them. They will learn who they are and we will be there every step of the way."

Chloe tears up. She took Beca's hand and guides it to where the baby was throwing some soft punches, "I like that."

Beca smiled, "Good."

She gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips and began to settle into bed.

"Beca?" "Hmmm?" "I need you to fuck me."

Her eyes popped open as she sat up, "What?"

"I need you to fuck me." Chloe says playing with the bottom of her jersey.

Beca rolls her eyes before she said, "If you only you sing the song that you and Axel wrote."

Beca pulls off the jersey and began kissing Chloe's neck as she began to sing:

 ** _Put down the playbook_**

 ** _Cause the things I wanna show you can't be written down_**

 ** _Let my lips do the teachings_**

Beca began to kiss Chloe's belly and started to sing.

 **Turn off the camera**

 **Kick your shoes off for this scene you should be sitting down**

 **Yeah sitting close enough for reaching**

 ** _Turn down the lamp_**

 ** _For the last page has been turned_**

 **When the dawns breaking through**

 ** _We can stop and review all the lessons you'll have learned_**

 ** _Cause history is made at night so close the books turn off the light and listen_**

 ** _Let my heart be the teacher_**

 ** _No one here to disapprove_**

 ** _As we review the lessons you've been missing_**

 ** _Let the moon be our only light_**

 ** _Cause history is made at night_**

 ** _Oh, oh yes_**

 ** _Someday they'll write lots of books_**

 ** _About our fame and glory_**

 **But if all their reports are just movies and sports**

 **They'll be missing the whole story**

 ** _Cause history is made at night so close the books turn off the light and listen_**

 ** _Let my heart be the teacher_**

 ** _No one here to disapprove_**

 ** _As we review the lessons you've been missing_**

 ** _Let the moon be our only light_**

 ** _Cause history is made at night_**

 ** _Yes our history was made at night_**

Beca began to kiss Chloe. Her hand moved to Chloe's belly.

"Woah!" She says jumping back. "Becs?" Chloe asked.

"I felt her." Beca smiles. Chloe laughs breathlessly as Beca plants another kiss on her lips.


	4. Plot Hole

Tom sat at a table as they came in and sat down.

"So, what's the plan?" They asked.

"You gotta take my kid and the dyke. Bust me out so that I can torture them." "Kids." "Huh?" "She had twins. They look like her too."

Tom's eyes grew cold, "That bitch lied. I'm gonna be the one to kill Beca."

"Calm down Tom," They grabbed his hands, "I promise, by this time tomorrow, I will have Beca and the kids. Be ready to get out by 11:30 tonight."

Tom nods.

They went to stand.

"Yo, what's your name again?" Tom asked.

They stopped, "It's..."


	5. The Accident

"Bye Mommy!" The twins yelled as Beca got ready to take them to school.

"Bye you two!" Chloe waves.

Beca gave her a quick kiss, "After I meet with Aubrey at noon, I'll come by and see when I can get your star into the studio."

"Okay. I love you." "I love you too."

They shared one more kiss and Beca got in the car and drove off.

"Okay kiddos, what music should we listen to?" Beca asks.

"Can we do rap?" Avery asked. "Yeah!" Benson agreed.

"Good, because I'm tired of hearing 'Let Me Be Your Star'." Beca says, plugging the aux cord into her phone.

Ice Cube's "It Was A Good Day" came on.

Beca and the twins began to rap:

 **Just waking up in the morning gotta thank Go** d

I **don't know but today seems kinda od** d

 **No** **barking from the dogs, no smog**

 **And momma cooked a breakfast with no ho**

I **got my grub on, but didn't pig out**

 **Finally got a call from a girl want to dig out**

 **Hooked it up on later as I hit the do'**

 **Thinking will i live another twenty fo'**

 **I gotta go cause I got me a drop top**

 **And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop**

 **Had to stop at a red light**

 **Looking in my mirror not a jacker in sight**

 **And everything is alright**

 **I got a beep from Kim and she can fuck all night**

 **Called up the homies and I'm askin' y'all**

 **Which park, are y'all playin' basketball?**

 **Get me on the court and I'm trouble**

 **Last week fucked around and got a triple double**

 **Freaking brothers every way like M.J.**

I **can't believe, today was a good day**

Beca looked back briefly before they were hit.

Her whole world went black.


	6. Shit

Captian Elliot Stabler and Lieutenant Olivia Benson pulled up to the scene.

After Munch and Cragen retired shortly after the Mitchell's case, both Elliot and Olivia, having taken exams in the past, were promoted to Captian and Lieutenant respectfully.

Fin became Sargent. Amanda, Nick and Carisi were still detectives.

"Benson, Stabler. Why'd you call us?" Olivia asked.

"We've got a kidnapping and the victims are some people you know." A crime tech person said.

"Well, who-" "Elliot!"

Olivia pulled out two backpacks: one with Odell Beckham Junior, the other a list of Broadway shows.

Elliot froze, "That could be anyone."

"Not anyone." Olivia held up an ID.

The name read Beca Mitchell.

"Shit." Was all he could say.


	7. They have been taken

"... ** _I won the photo finish_**

 ** _I posed for all the men_**

 ** _But before I got my trophy well, the race began again_**

 ** _So I made friends with rejection, I've straightened up my spine!_**

 ** _I'll change each imperfection till it's time to drink the wine!_**

 ** _I'd toast to resurrection, but they just keep moving the line!_**

 ** _Please give me some direction_**

 ** _'Cause they just keep moving the line_**!" Sang Meghan Oliver.

"Good Meghan, but don't belt too much okay?" Axel said.

Chloe nods, hand on her belly.

"That's lunch!" An assistant yells.

Axel stands. He stood at a good 5'11 and looked awfully similar to Beca, but the beard and green eyes set them apart.

"How's the munchkin?" He asks as Chloe stands. "Good. Beca felt them for the first time last night." Chloe smiles.

"Wow." "Yeah. She also likes History Is Made At Night. She does think that we should let JT lower his voice for _Our Little Secret_ instead of this one."

"We'll try it after lunch."

Olivia walked in.

"Liv. Hey I was just about to call you. Have you heard from Beca?" Chloe asks.

Olivia had a sad expression, "Chloe, her and the twins are missing."

Chloe picks up a cliff bar that was on the table, opened it and took a bite, "You're funny."

"Chloe, there was an accident. Their bodies weren't found, but there is reason to believe that they're alive." Olivia said.

Chloe swallows before tears left her eyes, "What?"

"They have been taken." Olivia says again placing her hand on the shorter woman's arm.

Chloe began to cry. She clung onto Axel before slowly going to the floor.

"Shh. It's okay." Axel said.

Olivia squatted down to Chloe, "Chloe, is there anyone that can stay with you?"

Chloe nods, "Aubrey." "Okay. Axel, call her. Chloe, I'm going to take you home okay?" Olivia said.

Chloe nods, slowly getting up.


	8. You Fucking Bastard

Beca's eyes open slowly. Her head pounded as she felt the cool blade of a knife against her neck.

"Good morning bitch." A voice said. "I thought you were in prison?" She asked.

Tom chuckled, "My partner helped me escape."

"Where are my-" "You mean _my_ children? They're doing okay. They're with my partner's son."

"You planning on killing me?" Beca looks at him.

"Yes. I'm going to make it slow and painful... starting with that pretty neck of yours." Tom tipped the knife a little into her neck breaking the skin.

Beca let out a cry before another voice spoke: "Tom! That's enough!"

Tom pulled the knife from her neck.

A man walked into the light.

"You fucking bastard." Beca said.

"Good to see you too...Becaw." He smiled.

"The hell are you trying to do?" She asks, blood dripping.

"It's simple really. You were suppose to leave Chloe for me and we would start a family. Tom would have Chloe and the twins, I would have you and my son plus the babies I'd put in you." Jesse says, walking towards her.

"I can't give you children. I can't have any! What in your sick twisted mind makes you think that I would leave my wife to be with you?!" Beca growled.

Jesse slapped her, "Listen to me bitch, you're lucky that, as a doctor, I made sure that you and his kids survive the crash! You're lucky I don't have Tom kill you now!"

Tears formed in Beca's eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"We're going to take a vacation." He leans down to her level, "By the end of it, those damn kids will call acknowledge that Tom is their father and you will learn that we belong together."

He stood back up and looked at Tom, "Take her back to the cell."

Tom nods before picking her up and carrying her down a dark hallway.


	9. Fear

Chloe had fallen asleep about thirty minutes after Olivia got her home.

The Lieutenant had to hold Chloe until she calmed down. Now, she stood at the doorway, watching Chloe sleep.

She heard the door open. She went to the living room and saw Aubrey.

"How is she?" Aubrey asked.

"She's sleeping now. I had to hold her until she feel asleep." Olivia says, sitting on the couch.

"Coffee?" Aubrey asked. "Sure." Olivia sighed. Aubrey went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"Who do you think took them?" Aubrey hands Olivia a mug full of coffee.

"We're not sure, but I talked with Jack and told him that you're going to have to stay with Chloe to make sure that she doesn't fall into a dark place." Olivia takes a sip.

Aubrey sat down, "I wasn't there when she was raped. Beca is the only one who knows how to calm her down."

"I had to sing to her... I can't sing." Olivia laughs.

Aubrey laughed.

They sat in silence before Aubrey spoke up, "I'm scared Olivia."

"Why?" "What if we can't find them? Chloe can't bare to lose them. If she does then I'm worried about what she might do about the baby and-"

"Aubrey," Olivia took Aubrey's hands into her own, "Beca and the kids are fighters. Beva survived a coma for God's sake. The twins, preemies and within a week, they were cleares to go home. They are going to be found."

Aubrey smiled, "They are."


	10. We're Okay

Beca was thrown into a cage. Looking around, she heard whimpering.

"Ben? Aves?" She asked. She heard some shuffling and then the two redheads came running to her.

She hugged them, "It's okay. We're going to be okay."

"Mama, you're bleeding." Avery said.

"I'm okay." She said.

She heard a wimper.

"Mama, Devonte is hurt." "Who's Devonte baby?"

An African American young boy walked into the light. He looked about five and had a cut above his right eye.

"Devonte? Come here sweetie. I'm going to clean up that cut." Beca said.

After several minutes, Devonte's eye was cleaned up and Beca's neck as well. She sat, leaning against the wall, Benson and Avery lying next to her, Devonte had his head on her knees.

"Mama?" "Yes baby?" "Can you sing us a song?"

Beca thought for a minute before singing a song she hadn't sung in years:

 _ **i have not been home since you left long ago**_

 _ **i'm thumbing my way back to heaven**_

 _ **Counting steps, walking backwards on the road**_

 _ **i'm counting my way back to heaven**_

 _ **I can't be free with what's locked inside of me**_

 _ **if there was a key, you took it in your hand**_

 _ **There's no wrong or right, but i'm sure there's good and bad**_

 _ **The questions linger overhead**_

 _ **No matter how cold the winter, there's a springtime ahead**_

 _ **I'm thumbing my way back to heaven**_

 _ **I wish that i could hold you**_

 _ **I wish that i had**_

 _ **Thinking 'bout heaven**_

 _ **I let go of a rope, thinking that's what held me back**_

 _ **And in time i've realized, it's now wrapped around my neck**_

 _ **I can't see what's next, from this lonely overpass**_

 _ **hang my head and count my steps, as another car goes past**_

 _ **All the rusted signs we ignore throughout our lives**_

 _ **Choosing the shiny ones instead**_

 _ **I turned my back, now there's no turning back**_

 _ **No matter how cold the winter, there's a springtime ahead**_

 _ **I smile, but who am i kidding?**_

 _ **I'm just walking the miles, every once in a while i'll get a ride**_

 _ **I'm thumbing my way back to heaven**_

 _ **Thumbing my way back to heaven**_

 _ **I'm thumbing my way back to heaven...**_


	11. A Brief Euphoria

She had never seen Chloe like this before.

And Aubrey was beginning to get very very worried.

She had to force the redhead to eat and go to any doctors appointments.

Aubrey went into the bedroom and saw that Chloe was starting to wake up. She went to the side of the bed and slightly shook Chloe.

"Chlo? It's time to get up. We have to go to your doctor's appointment." Aubrey said.

"No."

"Don't you want to see the baby?" Aubrey asked rubbing the redhead's belly.

"No."

"Chloe, don't make me call Stabler." Aubrey threatened. "Call him... I dare you." Chloe says, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Chloe, please...I'll make you that ice cream cake you like." Aubrey says running a hand on the bump that poked out.

"The chocolate and strawberry?" "Yeah." "Okay."

Chloe got up. She had on one of Beca's old shirts and basketball shorts.

"Go shower kiddo and breakfast is in ten minutes." Aubrey ruffles Chloe's hair as the redhead starts for the bathroom.

Aubrey went downstairs and started to make breakfast. A knock landed on the door and she went and answered it.

"I hope I'm not too early." Olivia says walking in.

"Nope. Chloe's getting ready now. I'm fixing breakfast if you want some." Aubrey offers.

"No thank you. Alex made me eat before I left this morning." Olivia took a seat at the table.

Soon, Chloe came downstairs in maternity jeans and a men's large, NYPD t-shirt.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling this morning?" Olivia smiled.

"I'm okay. I only cried for an hour last night." Chloe shrugs, sitting down.

"Well, I do have some good news."

Chloe perked up, "Tell me."

"We got a tip from the hotline and they spotted Beca and the kids in a truck heading upstate." "Whom took them?" "We're thinking Tom, but the person said they saw two men."

"Why would-" "Chloe, eat your breakfast. I don't want Doctor Alexander to yell at you again.". Aubrey said.

"Yes Ma'am." Chloe mock saluted.

After breakfast was eaten and teeth were brushed, the three women went to the Obgyn's office.

After checking in, Chloe had to pee. Once she came back, she began pacing.

"So Chloe, what do you think the gender is?" Olivia asked watching the redhead pace.

"I don't know. I think that it's a girl." She shrugs.

"Here, come sit." Olivia patted the seat. Chloe did so.

"What's on your mind?" The detective asked.

"Nothing." "I know how to read people. Twenty plus years in the force will help with that. Now, what's going on in your head?"

Chloe sighs before putting a hand on her belly, "I'm frightened."

"How so?"

"What if we can't find them?" Chloe began to fiddle with her wedding ring.

"Chloe," Olivia took Chloe's hands into her own, "they will be found. These guys are leaving their footprints all over, making it easy for us. When Tom broke out of prison, there was another set of fingerprints. The lab is still looking for a match. We are going to find them before the baby is born... okay? I promise."

Chloe smiles and was about to say something when a nurse called, "Chloe Mitchell?"

Chloe stood up and started for the exam room with Aubrey when she stopped, "Liv, can you come too?"

The older woman nods and follows the former Bellas.

Soon, Chloe is smiling as the baby was on the monitor.

"Your kiddo here has one strong heartbeat." Doctor Alexander says moving the wand around, "Your baby is in a decent position to be able to tell the sex."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Chloe says like an excited child.

"It's looks like you are having another baby boy."

"A boy? Oh my God!" Chloe smiles.

She doesn't even hear anyone or anything once she got the picture. Once she is home, she looks at the picture and strokes her belly.

"Hey baby boy, it's your Mommy. Mama and your brother and sister are gone right now, but I promise you that I will take care of your and do my best to raise you right so you don't do the things that habe happened to this family."

She felt a small punch.

She began to sing softly:

 **Sweet Euphoria,**

 **mine is the heart you own.**

 **You lost the grace of the hands that harmed you,**

 **in the daze of a thousand yawns.**

 **Lost my love,**

 **as it is I'm truly gone.**

 **In your morning I will sleep,**

 **Fire on an open palm.**

 **Death for Jesus and plastic armies,**

 **Wouldn't bring me back again.**

 **Sweet as ether eyes I'm blind to them.**

 **Gone are you dandelions,**

 **falling like mine -**

 **Falling on land-mind, pillows.**

 **Tired angels save my love for the lasting one.**

 **Sweet Euphoria,**

 **mine is heart you stole.**

 **Touched and broken are the things you love,**

 **using stars to light your candles.**

 **Warms my face but I can't remember yours.**

 **Gone are your dandelions, falling like mine,**

 **falling like daydream mangos,**

 **diving swallows.**

 **Save my love,**

 **save my love,**

 **save my love,**

 **for the lasting one.**

 **Sweet Euphoria.**


	12. Found Pt 1Hurt

**A/N This chapter mentions abuse, rape, and tons of other things. If this is triggering, feel free to skip** **! I also don't own "Hurt" (the Johnny Cash version) or "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails!**

A couple months had past since they were taken.

Beca was constantly being beaten and raped. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but she stayed strong for the kids. She had somewhat adopted Devonte and treated him like her own.

Both her and the children were losing weight. The kids weighed nearly 30 pounds and Beca was nearing 80.

She had begun to write a song on a napkin that she had found.

Beca was thrown back into a cell after being raped again.

"Stay down bitch." Tom says as Beca began to struggle to stand.

"No." "What did you say?"

Beca was about to say something, but Jesse cut her off, "Leave it Tom. Besides, I'm going to let the kids go and then she'll be ours."

"Send all of us. Please." Beca begged, but Jesse slapped her.

"Oh baby, you know what you do to me?" Jesse asked.

Beca shook her head.

He began to sing as she knew what was going to happen next:

 **You get me closer to god**

 **I wanna fuck you like an animal**

 **My whole existence is flawed**

 **You get me closer to God**

All she could do was cry.

Avery, Benson and Devonte held hands as they walked by the highway. In Benson's pocket, the song Beca wrote.

Soon a car stopped.

"Hey! Where's your parents?" A lady said.

Devonte shrugged. Benson, being shy, ducked behi his sister who spoke up, "I'm Avery and this is my brother Benson. This is Devonte. Benson and I are the children of Beca and Chloe Mitchell...we were taken...but can you call Olivia Benson from SVU and tell her we're okay?"

"Oh my God, Derrick, call 911!" She yells at her husband in the car.

Elliot and Fin had made the drive upstate to get the kids.

"Uncle Fun! Uncle Elliot!" The twins yell.

The two men hugged the children.

"Hey little man, I'm Sargent Fin Tutoula. What's your name?" Fin asks Devonte.

"Devonte." "Nice to meet you Devonte."

"So..." Elliot looks around, "where's your Mom?"

"We don't know. The bad men let us go." Avery said.

"But Mama told us to give this to you." Benson says pulling out the napkin.

Elliot read it aloud, shocked at what it was he was reading:

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real. What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know,

goes away in the end. And you could have it all...

My empire of dirt.

I will let you down, I will make you hurt."


	13. Author's Note

Hey, so my phone is being a POS and just to clarify on the last chapter there is supposed to be astricts between a few sections.

So yeah.

Next chapter to come soon!


	14. They've Been Found

At thirty-five weeks, it was safe to say that Chloe was ready to evict her son from her womb.

She waddled all over the place and constantly had to pee.

Braxton Hicks were also worse with this one.

And every morning, she would wake up and had to pee then she'd get a Braxton Hick contraction before the baby would start kicking and making Chloe nauseous. Aubrey would then have to go and help her get dressed and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Chloe says sitting down.

"It's okay. I'm just curious as to why this pregnancy was physically harder for you." Aubrey sets Chloe's breakfast down.

"Well, the doctor said that he's one big baby and I'm pretty small, so that could attribute to it." Chloe chuckles as she sees the baby's foot poke out.

"Well, eat your breakfast, we gotta finish up the nursery." Aubrey said as the phone rang, "This is Aubrey Posen...what? Okay... where? Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The twins were found and are at Mercy General." Aubrey was shaking.

"WHAT!?!" Chloe exclaimed. "We gotta go." Aubrey says helping Chloe up and to the door.


	15. Reunited

Waddling as fast as she could, Chloe went into the room where the kids were.

"Mommy!" The twins said. Chloe went to them and hugged them as tight as she could.

"I love you two so much." She says kissing their foreheads.

She looked over and saw Devonte.

"You must be Devonte. I'm Chloe." She smiled warmly to the boy. He smiles and goes for the handshake.

"No. Let me give you a hug." Chloe says. The boy was stiff at first, but eventually let himself be hugged.

"Mommy, you're huge." Avery said.

"Yep. Your little sibling is in there." Chloe smiles.

"Huh?" Devonte's eyebrows knit.

"Devonte, I have a baby in my tummy that's growing." Chloe smiled warmly, taking his hand and putting it to where she felt the baby kick.

He pulled his hand away, "Ewww!" Chloe chuckled as Olivia came in.

"Auntie Liv! Auntie Liv!" The twins exclaim.

"Hey you two." Olivia smiled before she turnss to Chloe, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Chloe nods as Aubrey came in.

Once they were out of the room, Chloe asked, "What did you find?"

"No sign of her, but they told Elliot that Beca is still alive and that they're heading north. Border patrol is searching each car."

Chloe let out a sob, "She's alive?"

Olivia nods as the redhead burst into tears. The older woman hugged the younger one, "Go love on the kids."

Wiping her tears, Chloe walks back into the room.


	16. I'm Sorry Chlo

**A/N I don't own "Reflection" from Mulan!**

Beca was weak.

Her body was so weak, there were times where she could barely walk.

She could hobble, but it was short bursts. For the last week, she had been in the trunk of a car.

She had a lot of time to think. She thought about how she had to put on a brave face for Chloe and the kids, but really she was terrified.

Terrified about the future. About the baby. About life in itself.

Twisting her wedding ring, Beca let silent tears streak down her face.

Turning slightly, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror.

 _Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

Her eyes squeezed shut as the car stopped and the trunk opened.

"Get out bitch."

She did so, slowly.

Once she was out, Tom dragged her over to Jesse.

He threw her to the ground.

"You know I have been thinking," Jesse said, back towards Beca, "about this."

"What did you decide?" Beca asks, weakly.

He turned to face her as sirens began to roar in the distance, "When the cops get here, I'm going to have them choose. Save you and kill Tom and I, or I kill you, Tom and myself."

"Woah man," Tom said, "you never mentioned death." "Shut up." "Jesse, aren't you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jesse screams before shooting Tom in the knee.

Tom fell as several police cars flew in.

"NYPD! Release the girl and put yo hands in the air!" A voice yelled.

Beca recognized it.

It was Fin.

"No can do old man. She's mine. He's the one you want." Jesse says pointing the gun at them.

"Look, all we want is to talk." Elliot yells.

"Nope." Jesse picks up Beca and holds the gun to her temple, "You can't have her."

Beca looked at Elliot, Fin and the other police.

 _I'm sorry Chlo._

She pulled the gun from her head and downward.

Elliot and Fin's eyes went wide as the gunshot rang threw the air.


	17. Fighter Part One

Olivia hadn't heard from Elliot about the lead, but she did keep quiet as she drove Chloe to a doctor's appointment.

The twins and Devonte were with Aubrey back at the house. Aubrey and Chloe agreed to let them rest.

"Do you think that they will try to induce me?" Chloe asks, snapping Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" "Do you think they'll induce me? I mean, he's already dropped into my pelvis, so maybe they can get him out."

"You're that hell bent on evicting him huh?" Olivia asks as they pull up to a red light.

"Yeah, he's one big baby." Chloe says rubbing circles on her belly.

"Who knows. By the way, I still think that the Doctor got it wrong and that he's actually a little girl." Olivia said.

"What makes you think that?" Chloe chuckled.

Olivia shrigs as the light turned green. She began to drive before a car slammed into them.

Olivia was knocked out for a solid minute before she woke up.

She looked over, "Chloe?"

Chloe was knocked out.

Olivia's hand shook as she remembered the last time this happened.

Swallowing, she began to talk into the radio, "SVU portable 4025."

" _Go ahead."_

"I need a bus and a fire truck at Lexington and 52nd. And advise the paramedics that the victim is trapped and is very pregnant."

" _10-4."_

Olivia looked back at Chloe as sirens grew louder.

"Liv?" Chloe moaned.

"I'm right here." Olivia said.

"Liv... I think he's coming." Chloe said, blood seeping through her jeans.

"Hang on. Okay? Whatever you do, don't push." Olivia says waving the ambulance.

Chloe let out a blood curling scream, "HE'S COMING OUT!!!!!"

"Missus Mitchell, don't push quite yet." A paramedic says covering Chloe with a thick jacket.

"WHAT THE FUCKKK!?!?!" Chloe cries as the fire fighters pulled the roof off of the car.

"Okay, Chloe, I'm Jeff and I'm going to pick you up okay?" A taller, African American man said.

Chloe nods. She was sobbing.

"Shhhh. Chloe it's going to be okay." Olivia says, helping Jeff and other paramedics lift Chloe out of the car onto the stretcher.

"Jeff, I have to push." Chloe says as they closed the doors and began to drive.

"Chloe you need to wait until-"

"I HAVE TO FUCKING PUSH JEFFERY! I CAN FEEL HIS HEAD IS NEARLY OUT, SO LET ME PUSH GODDAMNIT!!!" Chloe screams.

"Okay. Olivia, get behind Chloe and sit her up just a little bit. There we go. Good. Now Chloe, on the next contraction, push gently okay?"

Chloe nods as the contraction built.

She let out a cry.

"There you go Chloe, you're doing so good." Olivia says, encouraging the redhead.

Chloe continued to push with all of her strength.

She felt the tiny body slide out of her.

"It's a girl." Jeff says placing the newborn on Chloe's chest.

" Hi Princess. Mommy thought you were going to be a boy. You're so beautiful. You...look...just like... your...Mama." Chloe pants as she passed out from the pain.

"Nick! Speed up! NYFD portable, I've got a woman, whom just gave birth, in distress. We're going to need a crash cart at the entrance. I'm cutting the cord, but I don't want to disrupt the placenta."

" _10-4 Warren._ "

"Olivia, take the baby." Jeff says, handing over baby girl Mitchell to her.

Olivia sat, horrified, as the baby continued to wail, watching Chloe begin to fight for her life.


	18. Fighter Part Two

**I don't own "Just Breathe" by Pearl Jam**

It only grazed his shoulder, but she lay in the balance of life and death.

Fin and Carisi took Jesse and Tom to squad cars as Elliot tried to keep Beca awake, placing pressure on the wound.

"Come on Beca, stay with me. Please." Elliot pleaded.

"I can't." "You can. Please, Chloe's excited to see you. The twins keep asking when you are getting back."

Beca, tears streaming down her fave could only say two words, "I'm scared."

"Shh. You're going to be okay." Elliot says as a helecopter landed near them.

Paramedics got Beca strapped in and took off.

Elliot stayed with Beca.

"Can you sing something?" Beca whispered.

"I'm God awful at it." "Please?"

"I'll try." Elliot swallows as Beca's grip began to loosen:

 ** _Yes I understand, that every life must end_**

 ** _As we sit alone, I know someday we must go_**

"We're starting to losse her!!"

 ** _Stay with me...let's just breathe_**

"Get a crash kit ready!"

 ** _Stay with me, all I see_**

"We're loosing her!"

 ** _Nothing you would take_**

"Three...two, one clear!"

 ** _Everything you gave_**

"Clear!"

 ** _Hold me 'till I die_**

"Stay with us Beca!"

 ** _Meet you on the other side_**


	19. Caylie

Her body throbbed as she slowly came to.

Chloe had never felt this sore in all of her life, not even after having the twins.

She looked over and saw Munch.

"Munch?"

"Hey kid. Glad to see that you are up and ready to go for a ten mile run." He smiled.

"Munch, what happened?" Chloe groans, pulling herself up.

"A driver who was trying to get away from the police hit you and Liv. Liv just has a couple of bruses, but you on the other hand went into shock after giving birth."

"Is..." "She's okay. She looks a lot like Beca." "Can I see her?" "Yeah, let me go talk to the doctor."

Munch got up and walked out.

Chloe lay back.

"A girl." She smiled, "I get another little girl...and she looks like Beca."

The door opened again and Munch and a doctor came in.

"Hello Chloe, I'm Doctor Nick Wilson. They're sending up your baby girl, but I'm going to check tou out to make sure that you're okay." He smiles.

Chloe nods.

"So, do you have a name for your baby girl?" He asks.

Chloe's eyebrows knit.

 _"Hey Chloe?" Beca asks. "Hmm?" "I kinda like Caylie Grace for a girl."_

 _Chloe sits up as Beca strokes her belly._

 _"Caylie Grace?" "Yeah." "It's pretty. I like it. We'll add it to the list."_

 _"So, do you really actually like it or are you just saying it?" "I do," Chloe takes her wife's hand, "really."_

"Yeah... Caylie Grace."

"That's a beautiful name." "Thank you. My wife chose it."

"Alright, you're getting a clean bill of health from me, but I'm going to keep you here for a couple of days just to rest." He says as someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

A nurse rolled in a bassent. She lifted the baby and brought her to Chloe.

"Hi baby." Chloe says as Caylie was placed in her arms, "You're so beautiful."

"I told you." Munch chuckles as Caylie begins to grab Chloe's hair.

"You look so much like your Mama." Chloe whispered getting lost in Caylie's dark blue eyes that resembled Beca's.

"I'll leave you alone." Doctor Wilson said.

"Ditto." Munch kissed Chloe's forehead, "Good job kiddo."

Once she was alone, Chloe began to sing softly,

 ** _I'm falling harder than I've_**

 ** _ever fell before_**

 ** _I'm falling fast while hoping_**

 ** _I'll land in your arms_**

 ** _'cause all my time is spent here_**

 ** _longing to belong_**

 ** _to you_**

 ** _I dream of circles perfect_**

 ** _eyes within your face_**

 ** _my heart's an open wound that_**

 ** _only you'd replace_**

 ** _and though the moon is rising_**

 ** _can't put your picture down_**

 ** _love can be frightening when you fall_**

 ** _And when the time is right, I_**

 ** _hope that you'll respond_**

 ** _like when the wind gets tired_**

 ** _the ocean becomes calm_**

 ** _I may be dreaming but I'm_**

 ** _longing to belong_**

 ** _to you_**

 **A/N I don't own "Longing To Belong" by Eddie Vedder. I just had to bring it back :)**


	20. Drift Away

Olivia ran into the surgery waiting room upon Elliot's call.

"How is she?" Olivia asks. Elliot shook his head, "Not too good."

Much to her surprise, Elliot began to cry.

"El?" "She shot herself Liv. If she dies, how can I ever face Chloe or the twins?"

Olivia hugged him, "It's going to be okay. Beca's tough as hell. I know she'll be alright."

"You're right." Elliot sniffles and wipes the tears from his face, "God. Thanks."

"You're welcome partner." Olivia smiles as they sat down in the hospital chairs.

They sit in silence.

A few hours later, a doctor came out, "Family of Beca Mitchell?"

Elliot and Olivia went over.

"Family?" "Detectives. Her wife is recovering from giving birth right now." Olivia said.

"Okay...uhh, we did all we could and she's in a coma. Our best bet right now is to life flight her to Salt Lake City." "Why not keep her here?"

"She has lost so much weight that doing this surgery was risky enough as it was. May I speak to her wife?" He asked.

Elliot shook his head, "We'll talk to her."

"Okay. Let us know in an hour." He walked away.

"We have to lie to her." "El-" "Liv, listen. It's better this way."

"What if she tries to hurt herself?" "We'll be there for her. Liv, Salt Lake has the better hospital and Beca will heal better in Utah then here."

Olivia nods, "I'll call Abbie and set up wpp for Beca."

"Okay." Elliot sighed.

Why the hell did he decide this?


	21. I'm Sorry

Chloe had fallen asleep a while after the nurses took Caylie back to the nursery.

She awoke to a soft knock.

"Sorry. I'll come back." It was Elliot.

"No. It's okay." Chloe yawns.

He walked in, dried blood on his shirt, "Chloe..."

"What happened?" " Uh..." "What happened Goddamn it!?"

"We found her, but she pulled the trigger injuring herself and Jesse."

"Is she okay?"

No answer.

"Is. She. Okay?"

"Chloe... I'm sorry."


	22. Author's Note Again

Okay, so I am starting to get a little bit of writers block with this one, so I'm going to wrap up this one and then jump five years into the future for the next one.

That one will be called one of the next three titles:

Heart Of Life

Before We Disappear

Thumbing My Way

But in the meantime, there are three more chapters in this one. The last two are split up and I do not own the song used! The song used made me cry and I hope it makes you as well, but in the meantime, let's finish this one.


	23. Natalie Keener

She woke up with a pounding headache.

"Welcome back Miss Keener." A voice said.

 _Who the fuck is that?_

"Where...?" "Salt Lake City. You were in a serious accident."

She looks at her left hand and a wedding ring loosely dangled.

 _Am I married?_

"You were, but he passed."

"Can you leave me alone for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure and Natalie," the nurse stopped, "I'm sorry."

 _I'm Natalie Keener. Who was I before?_

Natalie broke down and cried.

 _Who am I?_

 **A/N I am using the character name from _Up In The Air_.**


	24. The Song

Three weeks had past.

Chloe had been sent home and was given time to prepare for the funeral.

She wasn't suure what she was going to say, but it all changed when she found lyrics to a song that Beca had been writing for any artist.

At the funeral, Chloe decided to share it.

"...Becs was not only was a great mother, but an amazing wife. I was so in love with her that I will never love again. Lots of people know that she wrote love songs, but she also wrote this one...this is one she wanted to release, but she didn't that it was done... I finished it and this goes out to my beautiful wife."

Chloe pointed to the pianist and began to sing:


	25. I Will Never Love Again

**_Wish I could, I could've said goodbye_**

 ** _I would've said what I wanted to, maybe even cried for you_**

 ** _If I knew it would be the last time, I would've broke my heart in two_**

 ** _Tryin' to save a part of you_**

 ** _Don't wanna feel another touch_**

 ** _Don't wanna start another fire_**

 ** _Don't wanna know another kiss_**

 ** _No other name falling off my lips_**

 ** _Don't wanna give my heart away_**

 ** _To another stranger_**

 ** _Or let another day begin_**

 ** _Won't even let the sunlight in_**

 ** _No, I'll never love again_**

 ** _I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _When we first met, Inever thought that I would fall_**

 ** _I never thought that I'd find myself, lying in your arms_**

 ** _And I want to pretend that it's not true_**

 ** _Oh baby, that you're gone_**

 ** _'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning_**

 ** _And I'm not moving on_**

 ** _Don't wanna feel another touch_**

 ** _Don't wanna start another fire_**

 ** _Don't wanna know another kiss_**

 ** _No other name falling off my lips_**

 ** _Don't wanna give my heart away_**

 ** _To another stranger_**

 ** _Or let another day begin_**

 ** _Won't even let the sunlight in_**

 ** _No, I'll never love_**

 ** _I don't wanna know this feeling, unless it's you and me_**

 ** _I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh_**

 ** _And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me_**

 ** _I would rather wait for you, ooh_**

 ** _Don't wanna feel another touch_**

 ** _Don't wanna start another fire_**

 ** _Don't wanna know another kiss_**

 ** _Baby, unless they are your lips_**

Chloe closed her eyes and remembered when Beca sat at their piano and had played the chorus for her:

 ** _Don't wanna give my heart away..._**

 ** _To another stranger_**

 ** _Don't let another day begin_**

 ** _Won't let the sunlight in_**

 ** _Oh, I'll never love again_**

 ** _Never love again_**

 ** _Never love again_**

 ** _Oh, I'll never love again_**


	26. Third Book

The third one is entitled "Thumbing My Way" and the first chapter will be up soon!


End file.
